Yoriteishou/Spheres
This is a list of several Spheres you may use at your own leisure when you make a Yoriteishou character. Spheres of Sin Sphere of Lust A Sphere which relates to expressing, controling and manipulating lust and those whom are bewitched by it; it focuses upon mental effects and to make the user of this Sphere as attractive as possible; enticing lust for the purpose of his or her special abilities. Sphere Benefits: '''A mortal who has managed to acclaim the Sphere of Lust for themselves possesses benefits not unlike those of the more lascivious residents of The Realms; such as the infamous Succubus' - and a mortal who advances with this are prone to become more attractive as they advance trough the Sphere, although it is always only physically so and ones strength of personality ain't affected in the slightest. '''Sphere Traits: '''The Sphere of Lust is slightly more passive than other spheres, but its benefits doesn't fade either; once the Twisted Advocate has acclaimed this sphere their voice will be affected as if by magic and their words will thus carry charisma that they normally don't and they can easily charm and flirt their way trough life with few obstacles. '''Sphere Abilities: A short list of the abilities normally associated with the Sphere of Lust #'Donec O'Scula '(盗ま息, Lit. Latin for "Last Kiss", Japanese for "Stolen Breath"): A dangerous special ability which all users of the Sphere of Lust possess is Donec Oscula, it emulates the deadly kiss of a Succubus in that the user may chose to attempt to drain a good part of the victims life-force by placing a kiss on the lips of the subject, this also counts towards Spiritual Energy as well: the longer the kiss lasts the more energy it drains and once it trancends a certain point the victim is too weak to retaliate. #'Etiam '(うまい話, Lit. Latin for "To Suggest", Japanese for "Tempting Proposition"): A special ability that allows the user to make a suggestion; the suggestion needs to be well worded and seemingly positive in order to have any noteworthy effect but if it is put right, the Twisted Advocate can make anyone do virtually anything with just a few words. It is known to require a great deal of willpower to resist successfully. #'Latenter '(美味自, Lit. Latin for "Incognito", Japanese for "Delectable Self"): Just like any Diabolus, one who possesses this ability may choose to change his or her appearance, in this case though - it is wholly permanent and cannot be undone once it is done; there is an odd requirement for this ability to work though and that is for the desired form to be more physically attractive than the previous, otherwise it won't work - there also seems to be no limit for the given gender and one can use this to flawlessly change ones own gender by extension. #'Argenti Lingua' (饒舌, Lit. Latin for "Silver Tongue", Japanese for "Glibness"): The user enchants his or her voice to sound both incredibly charsimatic and to be heavily influential to any whom hears it; twisting their minds to believe even the most obvious of lies and to subsequently drop their guard or give the user in question something that they desire. This ability can be used for more or less anything, as long as the targets are lesser willed and lack the proper mental faculties. #'Nam Essentia '(非常に魅力的聖母, Lit. Latin for "Essence of Beauty", Japanese for "The Irresistible Virgin"): A very powerful illusion spell that warps the essence of the caster to appear as the man or woman of the targets most heavenly dreams, regardless of what their original gender were they will always appear entirely like that gender to anyone who sees them; including their own allies and foes alike, making this both highly useful for espionage and disguises both - the spell is an extremely powerful optical illusion which is nigh-impossible to break, although some masters have commented upon that it can indeed be done -at least in theory. #'Concupitum' (形状フェチ, Lit. Latin for "Object of Desire", Japanese for "Shape Fetish"): By singling out any object the caster desires, the user infuses a small part of their essence into the object along with a very powerful enchantment that will make the object in question completely irrestible to anyone who sees it, and they'll easily give up everything they have and more in order to get the given item, as well as perform ludicrous tasks. #'Signum Allicere' (情欲の価格, Lit. Latin for "Symbol of Allure", Japanese for "Price of Lust"): Once the Twisted Advocate has reached the pinnacle of the Sphere of Lust; a black mark strongly resembling a pentagram is automatically etched into the advocates two palms; this mark allows the advocate to summon forth flames that incite lust and passion in allies, opponents and strangers alike; and which can be willed to inflict harm in direct proportion to the level of lasciviousness and passion that a single person holds, the more lascvious and lustful the greater the damage. This ability is feared among Succubi and Incubi, as its capable of easily killing them no matter how powerful they may be, as lust is the primary vice of all such Diabolus. Once the Twisted Advocate has acclaimed this ability, they may summon forth these flames at will with very little drain on their energy levels - these flames can only be freely manipulated and directed simply by thought and mere gestures, furthermore, despite the summoned flames genuinely looking like normal flames they are conidered non-elemental in nature and therefore bypasses any form of elemental damage mitigation or magic. Njalm (talk) 19:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sphere of Wrath A Sphere which focuses primarily on the aspect of physical might, anger and violence; powers of the Sphere of Wrath are usually much more direct than the sphere of lust, dealing primarily with powers meant to inflict physical damage, as opposed to mental damage. Sphere Benefits: A mortal who possesses the Sphere of Wrath finds that their physical strength is magically augmented, heightening their physical prowess to superhuman heights, while simultaneously enhancing their bodies to withstand greater amount of blunt trauma; and therefore allowing the Warlocks to actually make use of their newfound strength, with minimal strain on their actual bodies. Sphere Traits: Wrath bestowes upon its inebriated the trait, that whenever the user experiences rage, intense anger or fury at someone; their attacks upon that person, whether magical or physical will have thier destructive force suitably increased in direct proportion to the depths of the sorcerers rage. The anger must be genuine; and for this reason, this sphere increases the severity of the Yoriteishou members temper. #'Iracundia '(激怒の槍. Latin for "Temper", Japanese for "Lance of Fury"): Iracundia is one of the most commonly employed of all Warlock abilities, for its noted to be both easy to use as well as quite effective. The Warlock generates a coruscating shaft of crackling crimson light; which can either be thrown as an energy javelin or wielded as a powerful weapon in close combat, when used in this manner it amplifies the effective strength of its wielder significantly by expelling powerful surges of energy whenever it comes in contact with another weapon. However, so-called "Wrath Warlocks" generally prefer to use it as a throwing weapon, relying upon their augmented strength to strike their target from far away. When thrown, Iracundia acts alot like a blast of energy, culminating in a small localized explosion once it reaches its mark; although it cannot inflict harm to the original caster - being formed from their inner rage and wrath as it is. #'Saevam Gladium '(深紅翼の舞, Latin for "Raging Sword", Japanese for "Dance of the Crimson Blades"): A spell that conjures forth an array of shimmering crimson blades, all shaped out of pure energy and bound to the users will through the vice of wrath; the greater the wrath of the caster the more powerful the magical blades conjured by Saevam Gladium will be. There's several ways to make use of this spell, but by far the most common one is to summon the blades directly infront of the warlock before having them spin like a fan, creating a temporary unapproachable barrier who can with just the slightest bit of effort be turned into a lethal deathtrap, by having the blades disjunction themselves from the makeshift fan and converted into deadly artillery, with these unleashed blades of energy taking on properties quite similiar to very powerful energy arrows while in-flight: the Saevam Gladium are, like the Iracundia - fully capable of being employed as direct close-combat weaponry, and like the last mentioned invocation it grants advantages to anyone whom do so. In this case, the magically constructed blades are unique in that the caster is automatically proficient in their use, and can thus use them with relative easy in melee situations - the sensation of using them in this manner being described as if someone guides their movements - and as the casters anger, frustration and bloodthirst grows, so too does their proficiency with Savam Gladium. #'Irae Sigillum' (真紅障壁, Latin for "Seal of Anger", Japanese "Crimson Barrier"): A simple spell which draws upon the casters inherrent wrath in order to materialize a mobile sphere of vibrant crimson energy; this sphere functions much like a disembodied shield and can be manipulated to block incoming attacks, provided of course that the warlock sees the attack coming - however, given its solid magical construction, it can be converted into a powerful blunt weapon, with some users of Irae Sigillum having displayed a tendency to use it as a cannon ball by propelling it at their opposition at high speeds. #'Decrusto' (物質消去, Latin for "Disintegrate", Japanese for "Matter Erasure"): By far one of the most feared Sphere Abilities is Decrusto; a spell whose strength, speed and destructive power is much beyond that of most other spells of its class. Decruto appears in the form of a condensed beam of blood-red energy that is thrust forwards from the warlocks open palm; moving at great speed its noted for its ability to distintegrate any type of matter, whether physical or spiritual that it hits; breaking down its targets into crimson motes that scatter into the air shorlty after being hit - Decrusto is especially lethal for spiritual creatures, as its known to disintegrate spiritrons permanently, thereby permanently weakening its target. Decrusto is also infamous for its ability to pierce through almost anything, whether this be magically erected shields or even an Arrancar's Hierro. #'Malevolentia '(悪意, Latin for "Ill Will", Japanese for "Malice"): #'Iram Dcemone' (怒り精霊, Latin for "Rage Demon", Japanese for "Anger Elemental"): #'Essentia Letum' (魔性の昇天, Latin for "Essence of Carnage", Japanese for "Diabolic Ascension") Sphere of Greed Sphere of Sloth Sphere of Envy Sphere of Gluttony Sphere of Pride Spheres of Power Sphere of Fire Sphere Benefits: 'The Sphere of Fire grants the mortal who acclaims it the ability to generate and control moderate amounts of flame; while its possible to control natural fire, their grasp on pyrokinesis ain't powerful enough to wrest control from another fire-user; leaving them quite limited. The exact amount of fire they can control increases slightly as they become more attuned to their bonded Diabolus. '''Sphere Traits: '''As an after-effect of merging with one of the elemental spheres, the Warlock is granted a certain resistance to all spells, effects and phenomenons whom use the element of fire, whether the source is magical or natural. Conversely, this also makes them particularily suspectible to the element of cold; especially in regards to their ability to withstand it, this is however only limited to magical cold. Their bodies react as normal against natural cold. #'Taeru (耐える, "Endure"): A protective spell that is central to all of the elemental spheres, its abilities are pretty simply in that it defends against all manners of attacks and other negative effects as long as the strength doesn't exceed the defensive power of the spell. Taeru takes the form of a crackling globe of energy; centered directly around the Warlock - the barrier is colored a certain way and has the visual characterstics of its associated sphere of power. Warlocks of the Sphere of Fire oftentimes use Taeru shortly after casting Hinotama; to protect themselves against their own spell, for this reason Taeru also blocks out sound. #'Hinotama' (火の玉, "Falling Star"): Hinotama, or the common fireball, as many Yoriteisho members refer to it as; is a notorious sphere ability which allows the Warlock to conjure forth a large ball of searing flames in the palm of their hand. This sphere of fire is set to detonate in a roaring inferno when it comes in contact with anything other than the original caster themselves. The culminating explosion being the equivalent of a powerful bomb, further empowered by the relative strength of the bonded Diabolus; indeed, the strength of Hinotama is equal to the strength of a similiar spell being cast by the bonded Diabolus; which makes its powers far exceed anything a human would normally be capable of. This tremendous dissonance between user and ability however has lead Hinotama to be officially labelled as the most dangerous ability to use; as there's a myriad of lethal threats associated with it, and its common for inexperienced users to accidentally kill themselves. According to the Yoriteishou - Hinotama essentially kills its victims four times. With the sound itself being so loud that it almost instantly shatters the eardrums of any human, moreover, the shockwave generated by Hinotama is so powerful that its known to crush every single bone in the human body at once. Last mentioned shockwave also has a lethal effect on anything within range, hurling all manners of debris through the air at tremendous speed; and its common for bystanders to be killed by flying lamposts, car parts and even other flying bystanders crashing into them with gruesome force: at last, the heat itself is so intense that anything within the immediate radius of the blast itself is instantly vaporized. #'Odorukei' (踊る軽, "Dancing Lights"): #'Shakunetsuhari' (灼熱梁, "Scorching Beams") #'Akashichū' (赤支柱, "Red Pillar") #'Kaze o Tenka' (風を点火, "Igniting Wind"): #'Hifuta' (火ふた, "Fire Shroud"): Sphere of Ice Sphere Benefits: The Sphere of Ice grants the mortal who acclaims it the ability to generate and control moderate amounts of snow and ice; while its possible to control natural fire, their grasp on cryokinesis ain't powerful enough to wrest control from another user of cryokinesis; leaving them quite limited. The exact amount of ice they can control increases slightly as they become more attuned to their bonded Diabolus. Sphere Traits: As an after-effect of merging with one of the elemental spheres, the Warlock is granted a certain resistance to all spells, effects and phenomenons whom use the element of ice, whether the source is magical or natural. Conversely, this also makes them particularily suspectible to the element of fire; especially in regards to their ability to withstand it, this is however only limited to magical flames. Their bodies react as normal against natural cold. #'Taeru' (耐える, "Endure"): A protective spell that is central to all of the elemental spheres, its abilities are pretty simply in that it defends against all manners of attacks and other negative effects as long as the strength doesn't exceed the defensive power of the spell. Taeru takes the form of a crackling globe of energy; centered directly around the Warlock - the barrier is colored a certain way and has the visual characterstics of its associated sphere of power. Warlocks of the Sphere of Fire oftentimes use Taeru shortly after casting Hinotama; to protect themselves against their own spell, for this reason Taeru also blocks out sound. #'Zettaireido' (絶対零度, "Absolute Zero"): #'Shimoyubi' (霜指, "Frostfinger"): #'Mizore no Arashi' (霙の嵐, "Sleet Storm"): #'Tōketsukyū' (凍結球, "Freezing Sphere"): #'Reitōshikaku '(冷凍視覚, "Frozen Vision"): #'Chūdantsuhoshi' (中断つ星, "Suspended Star"): Sphere of Water Sphere Benefits: The Sphere of Water grants the mortal who acclaims it the ability to generate and control moderate amounts of Water; while its possible to control natural water, their grasp on hydrokinesis ain't powerful enough to wrest control from another water-user; leaving them quite limited. The exact amount of water they can control increases slightly as they become more attuned to their bonded Diabolus. Sphere Traits: As an after-effect of merging with one of the elemental spheres, the Warlock is granted a certain resistance to all spells, effects and phenomenons whom use the element of water, whether the source is magical or natural. Conversely, this also makes them particularily suspectible to the raw power of electricity; especially in regards to their ability to withstand it, this is however only limited to magically produced lightning. Their bodies react as normal against the natural kind. #'Taeru' (耐える, "Endure"): A protective spell that is central to all of the elemental spheres, its abilities are pretty simply in that it defends against all manners of attacks and other negative effects as long as the strength doesn't exceed the defensive power of the spell. Taeru takes the form of a crackling globe of energy; centered directly around the Warlock - the barrier is colored a certain way and has the visual characterstics of its associated sphere of power. Warlocks of the Sphere of Fire oftentimes use Taeru to shortly after casting Hinotama; to protect themselves against their own spell, for this reason Taeru also blocks out sound. Sphere of Earth Sphere of Nature Sphere of Air Sphere of Lightning Sphere of Energy Sphere of Shadows Sphere of Light